Goku (DB: Kōsei no)
Son Goku (孫 悟空 'Son Gokū'), born Kakaroth (カカロット'Kakarotto'), is a male Saiyan and the main male protagonist of the fan-fiction Dragon Ball Kōsei no created by the Italian fan-writer The Big Dreamer/Thegreatsaiyaman28. Originally he was sent to Earth by his race as an infant to destroy it, but an accident resulted in losing his memory, becoming a cheerful, tenacious and a bit naive pure-hearted kid, becoming Earth's most powerful defender and an example for the Puellae Magi Holy Quintet (particularly for Madoka Kaname, his long childhood friend, who had secretly an unrequited crush for him). He is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball's franchise created by Akira Toriyama (from which The Big Dreamer/Thegreatsaiyaman28 developed his own version of the character). Appearance By the beginning of the story this Goku is physically the same as the original one in the beginning of the Dragon Ball Z's Saiyan Saga. Goku is the spitting image of his father, Bardock, possessing the same spiky black hairstyle, dark eyes, and facial features. However, he has softer eyes, a kind demeanor, and a lighter-pale skin complexion from his mother, Gine. Goku's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 4 spikes and 3 bangs in the back (later in adulthoood his front spikes become 5 and his back spikes become 4). Goku was born with the signature tail of the Saiyans, which was long and prehensile with brown fur. While occasionally having it removed and later regrew it, by his late-teens, it was permanently removed by Kami (to prevent his Great Ape transformation so Kami could safely bring back the moon). At age 12, Goku was rather short, and appeared even younger, as some considered him to be much less than 10 years old; people would be rather surprised when they learned his actual age. During the next few years, Goku did not go through any physical changes, beyond his muscles becoming more pronounced. By age 15, he began showing noticeable increases in height. By age 18, he had a considerable growth spurt, growing taller than most of his friends and developing a well-built physique. He is also considered very handsome, as noted by Bulma. His physical changes made him almost indistinguishable from before, and was only recognized by his signature naïve personality and "trademark" hairstyle. By age 25, Goku had another growth spurt, and become similar in height to his taller human allies, and much more muscular. He is also considered very attractive from women of every age, according to statements made by Bulma, Madoka (who blushes every time she thinks that) and Kyoko. Due to his love of training, he is most commonly seen wearing a martial arts gi. Originally, Goku wore an open blue gi secured with a white bow-tied obi over his waist, red wristbands, and dark blue kung fu shoes. After training under Master Roshi, Goku wore the basic Turtle School Uniform; consisting of an closed red gi (later orange) secured by a black knot-tied obi tied over his waist, blue wristbands, and blue kung fu shoes, with Roshi's kanji on the back and front-left side of his shirt. After training with Kami and Mr. Popo, Goku wore a black short-sleeved undershirt (later dark blue) with this gi and replaced his shoes with dark blue boots with a yellow border and red laces. After training under King Kai, Goku wore King Kai's kanji on the back of his gi shirt. He is also seen wearing sometimes casual-style outfits, as he wear a white vest and grey sweatpants during leisure at home. Personality Originally as an infant Saiyan, Goku was programmed with intense hostility to carry out his mission of eradicating all sentient life on Earth. When found by Grandpa Gohan, he was unruly and aggressive, wanting nothing to do with the elder, although this was seemingly only when worked up as when initially found by Gohan, he quickly took a liking to the elder. However, after the head injury that caused him to lose his memory as Kakarot along with his more violent Saiyan tendencies, Goku became well known for his energetic and caring personality, traits he seemed to inherit from his mother Gine. He was also taught to be respectful to others by Grandpa Gohan. He takes most situations in stride, he rarely lets things get him worked up; he quickly got over losing his tail each time. He is however not without fear. Goku is shown to be scared of overbearing women like Bulma, Chi-Chi and sometimes Homura Akemi. He also has a crippling fear of needles, to the point he destroyed a hospital room's door in order to avoid hit when he was hospitalized after his second fight against Raditz. He is also not beyond feeling sorrow, most noticeably seen from the loss of his grandfather. He also shows genuine concern for the well-being of those close to him, becoming desperate after the apparent death of Madoka by the hand of Raditz. He is well-noted for his love of any food, which can be comical at times. When put to sleep while facing "Jackie Chun", Bulma told Goku dinner was ready, instantly waking him up. He seems to enjoy both Western and Eastern food, as he likes making breakfast with pancakes and latte (an Italian coffee drink made with espresso and steamed milk). Like most Saiyans, Goku loves combat and loves to challenge strong opponents. As such Goku rarely shows nervousness or fear when fighting. Though he has admitted to times facing foes that leave him genuinely afraid, such as his brother Raditz in both their confrontations. He has shown much innocence since childhood, mainly because of spending most of his childhood on Mount Paozu in isolation, apart from the first few years of his life with his grandfather, and spending his adolescence traveling the world to sharpen his combat skills. This lack of social experience and proper education growing up (apart from the basic education from Master Roshi) left him rather ignorant in many things outside of battle and had little development in emotional maturity. During his childhood, he originally had difficulty telling the difference between a male and a female without physically touching them, which often got him in trouble. However, by the age of 24 he seems to have learn everything about males and females, even attaining a sense of decency, as he was at first shocked to the point of screaming after seeing Madoka and Homura with only their underwear for error. A major difference between this Goku and the original one, although being incapable to understand concepts as economy and finance, is that the first understands the importance to have a job, and he makes money by teaching martial arts to children (first of all the son of Chi-Chi's third cousin Yelan Li, Syaoran Li) and taking care of his farm. Biography TBA Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Character(s)